Motto KuruMizo nanika? Nihongo rōma ji
by RyuuNekomata69
Summary: Sore wa nihongo de hatsuon sa reru yō Banpaia ni rozariotobanpaia, matawa Rozario wa, ikeda akihisa ni yotte kaka reta to shimesa re manga shirīzudesu. Monogatari wa tsukune Aono, fuchūi yōkai to shite shira rete iru monsutā no tame no kishuku gakkō ni zaiseki shi, shōnen o chūshin ni tenkai. Kono gakkō no mokuteki wa, wakai yōkai o kyōiku ni yakudatsushi, sorera ga ningen to kyōzo
1. Chapter 1

_**Gaiyō rozario to banpaia, matawa Rozario Banpaia ni sore ga nihongode hatsuon sa reru yō ni, ikeda akihisa ni yotte kaka reta to shimesa re manga shirīzudesu. Monogatari wa tsukune Aono, fuchūi yōkai to shite shira rete iru monsutā no tame no kishuku gakkō ni zaiseki shi, shōnen o chūshin ni tenkai. Kono gakkō no mokuteki wa, wakai yōkai o kyōiku shi, sorera ga ningen to kyōzon suru tame ni manabu no o tasukeru shien suru kotodesu. Watashi no monogatari wa Kurumu ya mizore, KuruMizo no pea ringu o chūshin ni tenkai shi, hana no boshū-go ni tagai no shutsuga no kankei. Kyarakutā tsukune Aono: Seijōna hito ga, sekiya moka no ketsueki o chūnyū sa reta toki, kare wa yōkai o teikudaun suru koto o kanō ni suru tokubetsuna chikara to supīdo o ukemasu. Yuketsu wa, shikashi, kare no ningen no karada ni tsūkō-ryō o toru to gūru ni kare o henkan shimasu. Akki wa monsutā no chi ga sore dake o fukumi, hi interijento satsujin mashin ni henkan suru koto ga dekinai tame ni, kyōsei-teki ni jibun no karada ni chūnyū motte iru fukō no monodesu. Riron-teki ni wa, heikin gūru wa, jissai ni kono yō ni mezamete iru koto akuryō ni yotte hikitsuga remashitaga, nani no akki wa mada mirete inai shitaidesu. Kore wa akki ga jissai ni kyūketsuki no shisondearu koto o suisoku suru tame ni ōku o rīdo shite kimashita. Kore dake no kyūketsuki no chi o chūnyū shita hito wa kyūketsuki ni natte inai baai, yuiitsu no sentakushi wa shidesu. Sekiya moka: Kyūketsuki no taitoru moji to tsukune no ai kyōmi. Kanojo no rozario ga jokyo sa reru to, kanojo wa, reikokuna gōman to jukuren shita butōka ni naru tame ni, jinkaku henka, narabini butsuri-tekina mono o ukemasu. Kanojo no" in'nā" kosei o hakki suru kanojo no kyatchifurēzu wa `anata no basho o shitte iru!'Desu. Kurumu Kurono: Motomoto kanojo no chikara o shiyō shite, gakkō de subete no shōnen-tachi o dorei ni keikaku kyonyū sakyubasu. Keishitsu tenkan sa reta kanojo wa, nagai tsume, kōmorinotsubasa to togatta o o motte imasu. Mizore shira yuki: Dainikō ni tsukune no kurasu ni sanka shi, yuki no yōsei. Kanojo wa tsūjō, jissai ni tokushuna reikyaku-zaidearu kanojo no kuchi no naka de roripoppu, to mi rarete imasu. Keishitsu tenkan sa reta kanojo wa kōri no tsume o motte ori, kōri no ningyō, kōri de tsukura reta zeijaku jishin no kopī dakedenaku, hokanohito to dōyō ni, surōaisukunai o okonau koto ga dekimasu. Yukari Sendō: Tensai 11-sai no majo, bōshi ya hāto katachi no tsue o kanbi. Rubī tōjō: Tsukune to on'nanoko o befriends majo. Kanojo wa samazamana tasuku de kōchō o tasukeru tame ni yōkai akademī de hyōji sa remasu. Kokoa Shuzen: Mooka no imōto, 4 Shuzen shimai no suekko. Kanojo wa tsukune no 2-nen-me ni yōkai akademī ni kimasu. Kanojo wa kyodaina batoruhanmā to mēsu nado no buki no samazama ni henkan suru koto ga dekimasu petto no batto, kō badi o motte imasu. Watashi wa kanojo ga korera no moji ga daredearu ka shitte iru yō ni nozonde itanode, watashi ga saisho ni yobun'na shin'yō no tame no watashi no eigo no sensei no tame ni kore o kaite itanode,/ N koreha tada no urabanashi pējidesu.**_


	2. Daiisshō: Furasshu bakku

_**Daiisshō: Furasshu bakku - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - mizore no POV `anata wa ya' know ni kuru hitsuyō wa arimasendeshita. `Mizore wa, kanojo ga, ōto naku, kanojo wa 2-nen-buri ni furusato o mita toki ni, subete dōjini nanika o hakai suru tsumoridatta yō ni kanjimashita. Ō otoko wa watashi wa tsumori nageruda to omoimasu. Watashi wa Kurumu ga kita dakede ureshīdesu, kono basho o nikumimasu. Watashi wa kanojo no kao ni sore o iwanaidarouga, hana no teikyō-go, watashi wa kanojo to koi ni ochimashita. Watashi wa ochi nikuidesu. `Un yoku tafuna un no sutōkā. Watashi wa tonikaku yattekuru ndesu. Anata wanai, watashitachi wa koko ni ita saigo no jikan o nani ga okotta no ka oboete iru?'`Un, watashi o omoidashite inai. `Osokattadesu. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2-Nen mae yuki no on'nanoko no mura furawā boshū: Kurumu no POV `mizore! Doko ni iru!' Watashi wa tada kiita shinjirukoto ga dekimasen. Ha. Sono shōjo. Kanojo mo soredake no kachi wa arimasendeshita, nan JOK - uuahh hahaha, watashi wa kanojo o yogosu nda ka ni tsuite naki tsudzukemashita. `Migi no anata o o tanoshimi itadake, yarō! " Ā mizore. " Watashi wa anata no tame ni kite iru!" " Sore wa watashi no tame ni teokure. Damnit `sayōnara! Watashi wa kanojo o mitsukeru hitsuyō ga arimasu! `Watashi wa don'na kanojo o mitsukeru shinai tsumoridesu. Aitsu ga modotte ki tsutsumi kimitachi wa koko ni taizai! "" Watashi wa Kurumu, shinaidarou nanimoshinaide kudasai. "" Anata wa sore Mooka o eta!'`Un! Kanojo Kurumu o tori ni ikimasu! Anata wa kanojo no senaka o motte inai baai, watashi wa sore ni anata no namae de senjō pan o motte iru! -Desu'`he~e, iya, anata wa sore o pankēki o eta.'`Oi! Anata no jōhō wa tsukune to Mooka wa mune you.. You kyūmeigu ga daisuki!'`Un, watashi wa kakemasu. Watashi wa kanojo ga, tsukune o shinpaishinaidekudasai.'`Un.'`Watashi no tame ni kanojo o mite,`kei no?'`Anata wa sore o eta shutoku shimasu. Kanojo no bakku o jisan shite kudasai. " Mizore ga... Watashi wa anata o mitsukemasu! - 20-Bu later - mizore no POV Kurumu. Ha~a~tsu, watashi wa anata no subete ga watashi ni tsuite dono yō ni kanjite iru ka jitsugen suru tame ni jikan ga kakatta koto ga nai to omoimasu. Tokuni anata. `Watashi wa, Kurumu mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa kare o kawasu no ni jūbun kyōryokude wa arimasendeshita.'- Snif - gurēto ima watashi wa naite imasu. Watashi wa ikutsu ka no namida o hoji suru no ni jūbundeatte mo tsuyoku wa arimasen yo. `Gomen'nasai.'`Mizore! NOOOO!'(Kurumu ga araware, kanojo o kyatchi shita toki ni, A/ N mizore ga chōdo mado kara tobiorita. ) KURUMU! `Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru no?'`Baka! Watashi wa anata ni onaji koto o tazunerubekidesu. Anata wa watashitachi ni imi dono kurai ka wakaranai nodesu ka? Anata wa watashiniha dono kurai no kotodesu ka?'`Kurumu. "" Damī"-machi. Kanojo wa chuuu - - - - nani ndearu `KK - KURUMU!'' O sanshō shite kudasai. Soredake no kisudeshita. Anata ga ōbā shinu koto wa nani mo naidesu.'`Kurumu. Arigatō." - - - Endofurasshubakku - - - Kurumu no POV `mizore wa, watashi wa anata ni shiji suru hitsuyō ga ari, nanika o eta.'`Un, soreha Kurumu nandesuka?' Yareyare o! Kokode wa nani mo narimasen. Watashi wa kanojo ga onaji koto o kanjite iru negatte imasu. `Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu. `Ā , sore wa ima sokodesu. Kanojo wa watashi o kiite imashita ka? Kanojo wa onajiyōni kanjite inai baai wa dō? Watashi wa futatabi watashinokao o hyōji suru koto ga dekimasen. Nani ga `watashi mo anata o aishiteimasu. `IF - machi o. Nani! `Y - anata wa nan?'`Un. Watashi wa hontōni Kurumu o okonaimasu. Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu. `Hai! ! ! ! Ā, kanojo wa onajiyōni kanjite iru kami ni kansha! ! ! ! Kore wa wareware ga ima no kappuruda imi nai, matsu no ka? Ā, kamisama, watashi wa hontōni o kaishite kore o kangaete imasendeshita! Chōrō wa, watashitachi o korosu, matawa akka tsumoridesu inkyubasu ga watashitachi o reipu - shudder - motte imasu. `Mizore. Chōrō-tachi wa, kono koto ni tsuite tsumori kiite iru. "" Kuso. Watashi wa sono koto o kangaete imasendeshita. Mā karera ga shiranai koto wa migi, watashitachi o kizutsukeru koto ga dekinai nodesu ka? " Ā mizore o. `Koko ni kite, watashi ni hōyō anata no kyōki no sutōkā o ataemasu.'**_


End file.
